This invention relates to robotic palletizers and, more particularly, to horizontal arms utilized in transporting objects with such palletizers.
In known robotic palletizers, a horizontal arm of fixed length typically extends in opposite directions from both sides of a vertical or "Z" axis, and a hand or grasping assembly moves along the horizontal arm to transport cases or cartons in the horizontal direction. The fixed length of the horizontal arm in such prior palletizers, and, in particular, the projection of the horizontal arm from both sides of the vertical or "Z" axis, increases the overall size of the machine and requires that adequate clearance be maintained along both sides of the "Z" axis. This requirement limits, for example, how closely the palletizer can be placed next to a wall and can render the palletizer unsuitable for use in smaller operations where limited space may be a problem.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of present invention to provide a new and improved horizontal arm for robotic palletizers.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a horizontal arm, for use in robotic palletizers, wherein the arm does not need to extend from both sides of the "Z" axis.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a horizontal arm for robotic palletizers, wherein the horizontal arm is compact and capable of economical manufacture.